One Time Only
by naleyfan123
Summary: This about Tim and Nathan and about their feeling for each other. This story is a OneShot This story is M.. I just realized that I put this as a shower scene but it's not.


My second fan fiction on One Tree Hill

Story about Nathan and Tim. Tim has feeling for Nathan, and Nathan has feeling for Tim and what happens when they finally shower together for the first time.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and the characters.

Rating M

(At the Scott House)

Nathan and Tim are in Nathan bedroom playing the basketball on Nathan play station

Nathan look at the clock to see what time it was and saw that it was 11 at night. When he saw that he said "I didn't realize that it was 11 p.m. So Tim why don't you spend the night here tonight."

When Tim heard that come out of Nathan mouth he screamed "yes" He heard Nathan say "calm down man."

"Let's go to bed and Tim stay on your side of the bed. I going to go into the bathroom to change and Tim don't follow me" Nathan said as he was getting up to turn off the play station and walking into the bathroom.

While Nathan was in the bathroom changing Tim took off his clothes and strip off his boxers and climbed into bed naked after a couple of seconds Nathan walked back in the room with his rob on and he said "Tim turn around so I can got into bed without you looking at me" After Nathan said that Tim turned around so Nathan can got into bed without him looking.

After Nathan got into bed he said "Good night Tim" After a couple of seconds Tim said "Good night Nathan"

After a couple of minutes Nathan couldn't go to sleep so he turned to face Tim who was sleep. Nathan had a feeling that Tim was naked under the bed and he moved his head to Tim butt to see if Tim had his boxers on and when he saw that he don't he a little mad but a little relived that he don't

Nathan stared at Tim cock for a while and then he decided to touch his cock. So he touched Tim cock with his hand and he started to feel like he can't get enough of his cock.

As that was going on Tim woke up when Nathan touched his cock and he said "Nathan what are you doing." Nathan said a couple of seconds later "I'm touching your cock"

At Tim heard what Nathan said he pulled the cover off him and onto the fall. Tim said "come here now" Nathan does what Tim order and came up to Tim and said "yes'

"I want you to kiss me now and I don't want you to stop until I tell you to." Tim said while Nathan was looking at him. Nathan hands came to Tim face and pulled him toward him and Tim opened his mouth to let Nathan tongue in without any trouble. After their mouths came together Nathan tongue felts Tim and they started playing tongue hockey.

After a couple of minutes kissing Tim said "Nathan I want you to slick my cock and while your at it took off your boxers that you got on.

Nathan got off the bed and took off his boxer then he got to the foot of the bed and pulled Tim down towards him. Nathan mouth came to Tim cock and started licking Tim cock.

Nathan grab the cock and put it into his mouth and starting slick it with his mouth. Nathan heard Tim moaning as he took out the cock to rub it with his hands. After a couple of seconds Nathan left it up and started licking Tim balls and then it bit onto the balls and then he heard Tim say "Fuck Oh Yeah That good"

Like two minutes later Tim said "Nathan I'm about to come inside your mouth, but I want to be inside of you."

After Tim said that Nathan got up and got to the top of the bed so Tim could be inside of him.

"I want you to turn onto your stomach, Nathan." Tim said to Nathan as he was getting up so Nathan could lay down.

Nathan turned onto his stomach and put a pillow under him so he could be higher. As that was going on Tim was about to go into Nathan when he realized that he don't have KY jelly and then he asked "Nathan do you have any KY jelly?" Nathan opened up the drawer side hid bed and handle Tim the jelly. Tim got some jelly and rub it onto his cock and Nathan anus so their won't be any problems when he went in

Tim went into Nathan with a slow thrust so Nathan could get use to it. Tim felt some resistant at first so he said to Nathan "relax it will hurt when you relax.' Nathan relaxed a couple of seconds later. After Tim felt Nathan relaxed Tim went deeper into him until he hit Nathan prostate. When he did that Nathan screamed fuck me fast and hard" while he was saying that he was playing with his own cock rubbing at the same pace Tim was going inside of him.

Nathan said that Tim started going faster and harder into him and while he was doing that he was rubbing Nathan back and then he took Nathan hand off his cock and put his there and rubbing at the same pace he was going into Nathan.

As Tim was doing his thing. Nathan was screaming "Fuck me, Oh, Tim fuck me, over and over again."

"I'm about to come and do you want to taste my cum and do you want it inside of you." Tim said while he was still thrusting hard into Nathan.

'I want you to come inside of me Tim" Nathan said that while Tim was still thrusting in him.

A couple of seconds later Tim screamed as his climax hit him hard As Nathan was trying to come he heard Tim screamed "Fuck " As Nathan heard that his own climax hit him and he came in Tim hands. "I want to taste you're cum Nathan and I want you to taste it to. Nathan got off the bed so Tim could reach his hand so he could take Nathan cum. After a few seconds Tim said "The best cum I had yet, and come here Nathan" After Tim said come here Nathan went to him and then Tim put his other finger in Nathan mouth so he could taste him cum.

After that they climbed into bed again and then Nathan said "Nobody finds out about this do you understand me Tim." Then Tim said "Yeah, nobody finds out."

After Tim said he understands they went to sleep hoping to forget what happened.

Please R&R the story. I want to know what you guys think about this story.


End file.
